2017 Florida 500: Cruz Wins
The 2017 Florida 500 at Florida International Superspeedway is a historic race where Cruz Ramirez makes a flip trick on Jackson Storm and a big crash caused by Cam Spinner happened. Lightning McQueen made his final start until Cruz replaced him for the rest. Then, in the 2017 Las Vegas 400, Cruz was sponsored by Dinoco. Transcript Big Crash Bob: TROUBLE, CAM SPINNER COLLECTS TIM TREADLESS Cam and Tim: OWWWWWWWW! Darrell: George New-Win is in the wreckage, and so is Ryan Laney Bob: Steve LaPage is in too, AND J.P. DRIVE TOO Steve: Urgh! Darrell: MORE CARS INVOLVED, THEY ALL MAKE OUT WITH MINOR DAMAGE, BUT CAM, STEVE, GEORGE, J.P., AND TIM ARE NOT FINE Tim: This sucks! George: IT HURTS!! Steve: I agree with both of you Cam (sniffs): WHY DID I CAUSE THIS CRASH, WHY WHY WHY, I’M SO SORRY YOU GUYS GOT INVOLVED, NOOOOOOO (cries and bawls a bit) Cruz does Flip Trick Jackson: YOU DON’T BELONG ON THIS TRACK! Cruz: YES I DO! (Cruz flips over Jackson) Jackson: WHAT THE (Popeye toot) (Cruz lands and wins) Darrell: IT’S CRUZ RAMIREZ FOR THE WIN! Jackson: NOOOOOOO Cruz joins Danny's group(unseen in movie) Danny: Hey Cruz that was really good! do you want to join our group! Cruz: Yeah! Ryan: Welcome Cruz. Im Ryan Laney. That is Danny Swervez. Bubba: Im Bubba Wheelhouse Jr. Chase: And I am Chase Racelott. Cruz: I already know all the Next Gen names. But awesome! Bubba: Show us Radiator Springs sometime. Lightning: I can show you this weekend. It is some time for the next race so lets show them Cruz! Danny: YEAH!!! Trivia * According to the beginning, Lightning McQueen won 7 Piston Cups, just as much as The King! * This was Cruz's first win in the Great American Race. She re-won it in 2019 and 2020. * This is the only time Storm did well in the Florida 500 as he was leading the entire race until the last lap. * There's an error during the crash caused by Cam Spinner in which Ryan Laney switches colours being Blue with Orange when he is actually Orange with Blue. Also, many people taught this was the Shifty Drug Next-Gen when actually Shifty Drug went bankrupt in 2010. Also, Tim Treadless crashes into Ryan but Laney somehow finshed the race. * This race is the only time the Great American Race took place before Febraury. Instead, it took place in January 2017 as most of the Cars 3 movie took place in mid-late 2016 (The first three races took place in September 2016, the 9 races won by Storm and McQueen's crash took place in October/November 2016 and the training scenes at the Rust-Eze Racing Center, Fireball Beach, Thunder Hollow and Thomasville took place in December 2016 near January 2017) * The race had two winners (Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez) because Lightning raced the first half and then Cruz raced the second and last half. It's also considered a two-winners race because Lightning and Cruz both wore the same number (95). * Lightning said after the race he wanted to keep racing although it's not that true because Lightning didn't ran the rest of 2017 or the next three seasons. Maybe he will come back in the next years or not. Or maybe after Cars 3 he accepted he should retire and let Cruz succed him. Category:Historic Races